


Edge

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He recognized that fire in those blue, blue eyes the second he had seen it. For being so complex, Erwin was ridiculously easy to read sometimes. That passion was all-consuming, even to Levi himself, and he felt himself swept into it all too often, all forgotten save the feel of the Commander's body against his. Plotless Eruri porn written for the wonderful Faverolles on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge

A pleasured gasp, an arched back, a sidelong glance.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Levi wondered if he had locked the door on the way into the Commander's office. He recognized that fire in those blue, blue eyes the second he had seen it. For being so complex, Erwin was ridiculously easy to read sometimes. That passion was all-consuming, even to Levi himself, and he felt himself swept into it all too often, all forgotten save the feel of the Commander's body against his.

Another gasp, this one just on the edge of painful.

"Look at me."

It took all the willpower Levi had left to follow that order, practically tearing his eyes away from the door to meet the sapphire eyes he had grown so fond of. It was a literal pain in the neck, twisting to gaze over his shoulder like that, but he did so nonetheless. "What?" was the only verbal response he gave.

"I want your eyes on me." A warm hand slithered up Levi's torso, coming to rest against the curve of his throat, a calloused thumb darting out to stroke along his jawline, evoking just the slightest of shivers. "Is that understood?"

Harsh, husky: "Yes."

Erwin's hand slipped forward at that, his thumb pressing into the hollow of Levi's throat, reveling in the choked intake of breath that came in response. "Yes...?"

Those gunmetal eyes glared for just the barest seconds before chapped, snarling lips forced out a resentful, "Yes, sir."

"Good boy."

A soft, needy whine pierced the air when Erwin's fingers retreated, a near-growl spilling past curled lips when they were replaced with something larger, hotter.

One moment passed, then another, before Erwin asked, sounding genuinely concerned, "Are you all right?"

Levi swallowed, attempting to catch his breath, his nails digging furrows into the varnished wood of the desk beneath him. Not that that mattered, really. All he could focus on now was the sensation of warm breath on the nape of his neck, one calloused hand at his hip, the other at the base of his sternum, the broad chest at his back, the hot, hard cock buried inside him. Too much to acclimate to for him to speak just yet.

"Levi...?"

A slow, deliberate breath, and Levi finally managed to growl out, "Move."

A low chuckle, soft and teasing. "Are you sure?"

Another growl: "Fucking move!"

Erwin chuckled again, his right hand slipping from Levi's chest around to his back, soothing down along his spine. "Easy, easy. We have all the time in the world."

Shivering in spite of himself, Levi gave a soft mewl with the first harsh thrust of Erwin's hips, pressing his forehead to the polished wood of the desk. Each roll of the blonde's hips had him shuddering, struggling for breath, and the little kisses peppering along the curve of his shoulder only served to choke him further. 

Of course, when that hand came up to stroke at his throat, squeezing ever so softly...

"Who am I?"

A hiss: "Erwin..." Not compliance, oh, no, a warning: Don't push it. 

Firmer this time, the question was repeated. "Who am I?"

Gasping when Erwin's cock struck a golden note within him, Levi finally managed to force the answer out of his throat, lingering in the air: "Commander."

A warm, gentle nuzzle to the back of his neck, the hand at his throat loosening as Erwin's hips pushed against his ass, a soft, "Good boy," murmured into his ear.

Levi gave a soft growl, pressing his hips down against the delicate beveling at the desk's edge, running his cock along the smooth, polished mahogany, his hot, damp breath fogging its perfect, shiny varnish. 

"...Erwin..."

"Hmm?"

Rolling his eyes, Levi pushed himself up to a standing position, his hand grasping at the edge of the desk while the left slid up to tangle into damp blonde locks, pulling the other man down for a kiss, lips and teeth and tongue clashing as Erwin quickened his pace.

This angle was perfection, Levi decided, a strangled gasp forcing itself past his lips when he felt calloused fingers walking along his cock, teasing.

A harsh bite to his lip, and Erwin pulled back just enough to sink his teeth into the soft, pale curve of Levi's shoulder, reveling in the way the little brunette tightened around him when he came. 

Steady himself as best he could on jelly legs and shaking arms, Levi nuzzled his cheek against the crown of Erwin's head, softly, huskily murmuring, "C'mon, old man. You can do it."

One more thrust, two, three, and Erwin met his end, teeth sinking further into Levi's shoulder, blunt nails pressing furrows into soft skin, grinning lazily when he felt the other's cock twitch in his grasp.

Silence, warm and heavy, like a well-worn blanket, settled all around them.

"Good?" was all the Commander could bring himself to ask.

The reply, equally satisfied, equally exhausted: "Good."

Levi gave a shiver when the other pulled out, warmth oozing down the backs of his thighs, a full-body shudder raking his already-sensitive nerves when warm, rough fingers trailed through the mess.

"You're disgusting, you know that?"

"Mm-hmm." 

The brunette did nothing when Erwin nuzzled into his neck, warm tongue trailing over bruised skin.

This gentleness was setting Levi on edge. There was more coming, he was sure of it. Not that he minded, of course. For an old man, Erwin wasn't half bad.


End file.
